Magical Avoidance
by helebette
Summary: Regina and Emma avoid their feelings for one another. Warning for magic!dick and loads of sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

For some, the breaking of the curse means that they can awaken into their own lives; they can get back to the vibrant, noisy, full existence they once knew. For others, the world becomes quiet and unsatisfying.

Nobody, for instance, visits Regina Mills, the personal supposedly responsible for the curse. She now shares custody of her son Henry with his other mother, Emma Swan, so she doesn't even see him as much as she used to.

Henry has a friend or two now and sometimes he brings them over to Regina's house. The visitors stare at Regina and refuse her offers of juice or cookies.

On one such occasion, the children are accompanied by Emma who watches in bemused silence as the children dodge a tray of chocolate chip cookies that are still warm from the oven.

"Their loss." Emma quips, raising her eyebrows and grinning in what she hopes is a charming sort of way. She doesn't mind how grudgingly Regina hands over the tray, because the cookies are worth begging for. "Hey, so…" Emma swipes a hand over her mouth and tries to swallow before speaking again. "I'm bringing the kids skating, you already knew that right?" Henry nods from where he peers around at the bottom of the stairs. He waves Emma over.

"Can my mom come?" Henry whispers. "I'm worried about her. She never leaves the house."

Regina pretends not to hear this exchange and wanders into the kitchen. Her thighs swish together in the most mesmerizing way.

An hour later, Regina and Emma drink hot chocolate in silence, sitting side by side in a wide bench while the kids skate. They make small talk to pass the time. It turns out that they share an obsession with watching cooking shows. They like some of the same books, but Regina is filled with suggestions. Among them, 'The House of the Spirits.'

"If I hadn't cursed us all here, we'd never have read Isabel Allende's novels." Regina has the audacity to casually mention over tea one Friday evening. They spend the entire weekend watching cooking shows and making food for their families, frozen in baggies and containers, while Henry and his friends work on some prefab tree house in the backyard.

So begins the unlikeliest of friendships.

It takes another year or so, but the town eventually realizes that Regina is neither leaving nor reverting back to her old ways. Regina and Emma eventually bring new people into their circle. Regina dates a man who was once a member of her Honor Guard. Emma dates the high school gym teacher until he throws her over for Kathryn, his on-again, off-again girlfriend.

The two women talk very little about the men they date. It usually leads to abstract debates and confusing arguments. For example, Regina dumps her former bodyguard after he attempts to propose. When she tells Emma about this, Emma laughs and laughs and then glares and stomps out of the room.

It's pretty weird. When Regina confronts her, Emma says that she just doesn't want things to change again. She doesn't want to have to contend with another parent in Henry's life. So they visit a lawyer together and draw up a legal agreement ensuring that they will always have parental rights.

"Who do we leave him to if we die in a fire?" Regina likes delivering melodramatic lines like this.

In the end they choose Snow and James, an obvious choice, but less obvious are Ruby and Archie as further backups.

Still, Emma is apprehensive.

There are more male love interests but all populate Regina's life very briefly so at least they can pretend that it's all just good, casual fun.

Until a pretty boy named Pi wanders into town, with a stupid travelling band and an annoying habit of wooing every woman he meets with his flute.

"A fucking flute?" Emma whispers in Snow's ear while Pi tweets his damned whistle at a library fundraiser. Regina looks as though she might be into it. Which is fucking annoying.

"Would you prefer a screaming electric guitar?" Snow pats her daughter's arm affectionately.

"It's working. It's actually working." Emma's jaw hits the floor as Regina gets to her feet and makes her way over to the 20-something pretty boy. Snow has to hold tightly to Emma's arm as Regina leaves her number in Pi's shirt pocket.

For months—long, agonizing months—Emma has to stomach seeing pretty boy Pi every time she goes to pick up Henry.

She and Regina still have matters to discuss which don't involve the musician in Regina's bed. The two women are able to pretend, for a time, that Pi changes nothing.

Then, Regina starts to talk about leaving.

"He's going on tour. I can leave then come back without any memory of being the Evil Queen. Isn't that better than remembering all of my terrible deeds?" Regina is so immersed in thoughts of this bonus parting prize that she doesn't notice Emma's fury.

Pi enters the room at just that moment, with two cups of tea in hand, and Emma flips out and throws a vase at his head. He runs out of the house, shouting that Emma must be some kind of iron maiden if he has had absolutely no effect on her.

When Regina and Emma are alone again, there are curses thrown (verbally, not magically) and there is shouting.

Another vase is broken.

Regina finally asks Emma what on earth is wrong, Emma can only answer by pulling the other woman toward her into what is their very first kiss.

"I don't do that." Regina gasps when they pull away. "I don't do…lesbian things…" but she tugs Emma close again and initiates their second kiss ever. This kiss is even better, because Regina aims perfectly and her hands stroke Emma's face and press her close.

Emma leaves the mansion with a giant grin and a series of embarrassing hickies smattered across her neck. She returns the next day to find that that Pi asshole is gone.

The next day, after convincing Henry to take his two besties to the play structure Regina built for them all, the women find themselves alone. Within half an hour, they are making out like teenagers on the living room couch.

"Ok." Regina gasps as Emma's lips latch onto her neck. "We can try this. But I don't do lesbian…"

"Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time. Weird. You're incredibly weird…We've spent all this time together and I know you like me and oomph…" Emma returns to Regina's mouth, kissing her again and again until she shuts up for a minute or two.

"Leave. Now. We have to plan this somehow." Regina shoves the blonde woman off of her and onto the floor. Emma yelps and glares but she only receives a contrite little smile in return.

Planning, apparently, means avoiding Emma like the plague. They go an entire two weeks without even talking to one another.

Snow White is ready to call Regina herself on the 13th day of seeing her daughter mope around like somebody killed her puppy.

Then, Regina calls. On the 14th day of silence, she calls Snow White—not Emma—and asks if she'll watch Henry for a few nights. Snow pales (more than usual) and nods.

"I don't want to know a thing about it." Snow mutters into her coffee cup while Emma runs around the apartment throwing her things into a duffle bag.

When Emma arrives at Regina's house, she is first fed dinner, and then given a list of rules.

"Why do we need these…" Emma reads over things like "no anal" and blushes bright red. "Do you give these to all your prospective lovers?" She waves the page in Regina's face and then leans back, forks a small buttery potato, and stuffs her mouth full with it.

"No, I do not." What Regina wants to say, is that her body has been behaving strangely since she first kissed Emma Swan, and she simply wants to maintain some semblance of control.

What Emma thinks, for far too long, is that Regina just isn't that into her and this is just some way to maintain distance.

There is wine and more discussion, and then Emma finally lunges at Regina and decides to see if she can convince her with action more than with words. She begins to shake when Regina pulls away long enough to throw the dishes in the sink and then wave Emma upstairs.

Emma has a moment to wonder just when her feelings for Regina began. She realizes how funny it is—that she didn't bother to question it until now. But now she knows the truth: her attraction to the woman who walks seductively ahead of her began the moment they laid eyes on one another.

It is that first meeting that flashes in front of Emma's eyes as she takes Regina in her arms. Their thighs brush together and Emma lets her fingers run through Regina's hair, reveling in the silkiness her tongue meets beyond Regina's parted lips. They lay on the bed and kiss some more, bodies starting to move restlessly against one another.

"I'm not gay." Regina repeats herself yet again. She keeps saying this, as though it'll make kissing another woman any _less_ gay.

"Fine then," Emma pulls away this time, breathing harshly against Regina's neck, "What do you propose…mmmmph!" Her mouth is being devoured again and this time Regina's hands are moving lower than her shoulders. Breasts seem to fascinate Regina (which _seems_ sort of lesbian'ish) as do Emma's collarbones, the curves of her waist. But between Emma's thighs she pauses.

"Here, let's try this…" Regina distracts Emma with her lips while she magically creates an appendage that grows long and thick and hard where Emma's clit once was.

"Oowwwww!" Emma howls in pain. "My jeans! My jeans are too tight…" She turns away and fumbles with her zipper and button. Zipper first because she feels it dig, button second because she needs to let the ridiculous schlong Regina made for her out. "How dare you!" Emma freaks out, staring at herself.

"Shhhhh…let me try something…I'm sure you'll like it…" Emma is tugged back onto the bed, her body cradled from behind between Regina's thighs. Regina's lips are soft against Emma's neck when she wraps her arms around Emma's waist and then uses both hands to stroke and squeeze and twist gently until Emma's head falls back on her shoulder and she starts to moan. She can't seem to stop moaning, even as she feels herself pulsate and clench somewhere deep inside. Her orgasm is more concentrated than usual. It isn't better, but it's different and she takes a long time to recover. Behind her, Regina is wiping her hands with her shirt. It's Emma's favorite.

"Ew! Regina!" Turning to see that her shirt is now covered in thick white cum pushes Emma over the deep end. She gets up and storms out of the bedroom, pants still around her ankles, and finds the nearest shower.

Which is where Regina finds her, half an hour later, staring down at the newest addition to her anatomy as it hangs heavy and limp between her legs. Hot water cascades over her outstretched arms. Regina will say, many months later, that Emma looked like some Greek god in that moment.

"Is this permanent?" Emma whispers. She receives a reassuring pat on the bottom in response before Regina shakes her head and kisses her cheek sweetly.

They end up back on the bed with Emma atop Regina, already inside her, stroking one bare leg and hitching it up while the other leg moves restlessly against Emma's calves.

"You're so fucking hot…" Moaning—again—Emma can't help but also mutter every single thing on her damned mind while she grinds her hips between Regina's legs and buries herself to the hilt inside of her. "Is this better than those guys? Huh? Tell me or I'll stop…" she pulls out and frowns at Regina who stares back at her.

"You're a thousand times better than any of those silly men. There? Happy?" Regina leans forward to stroke Emma's chest, then moves herself onto all fours.

It is Regina who moans loudest in this position. Emma tries different things, thrusting herself in and out at varying lengths, first on her knees, then on the flats of her feet while she leans just above Regina. Emma reaches around and plays with Regina's clit, slipping her fingers around it like she would with her own, watching in awe as the muscles on Regina's back ripple and she begins to howl as she comes.

Only then does the enormity of what they've done hit them both. Emma mutters about wanting her vagina back, and Regina uses magic to accomplish the change while she herself stares ashamedly at her own feet.

They stay away from one another for a whole month. For many nights in a row, in the midst of their separation, Emma's dreams are full of arousal and shame and she wakes panting and drenched _everywhere._

Snow White hosts a birthday party for Henry, at Granny's, which both Regina and Emma attend as well. Of course. Everyone notices how Regina and Emma behave around one another. Folks are especially suspicious about their odd behavior when one of the local florists tries to buy Regina a drink and Emma 'accidentally' steps on his feet—then elbows him in the kidney.

Regina drags her outside then, into the alleyway two buildings down. Despite the cold and despite Regina's frustration, their clothes come frantically undone. Even as she tells Emma that they're both surely going to be caught, Regina is taking off her underwear and slipping her skirt up.

"Further back…" Emma whispers back before lifting Regina and carrying her into the darkness. "Be quiet…" Her lips seek out Regina's but she only finds her neck. She makes a mark.

Without discussing it, Regina reaches between them and waves a puff of purple smoke between Emma's legs. She makes Emma longer and thicker this time, and almost loses it, gasping in pain when Emma thrusts into her without warning. She can feel the nerves at the very end of her cock sliding against the velvety warmth of Regina's cunt and has to stop to regain some control.

"Be a little gentler, please…"

Hitching Regina a little higher with her hands, Emma nods and murmurs her apologies. Except Regina doesn't mean 'be gentle' in other ways, because she squeals and moans uncontrollably whenever Emma scrapes her bare ass against the brick wall.

A few days after Henry's birthday party, Regina calls Emma demanding that she come and check out a disturbance across the street. Emma nearly takes her seriously, but when Regina answers the door wearing nothing but a pair of red lace panties, she rushes inside and forgets all about her job. They rush up to the bedroom, though Henry isn't due to come back to the house until the next day and they have the house to themselves.

Regina's bed smells like lavender and the sheets feel silky and wonderful against Emma's body. Their routine is the same as the first two times together, only this time Emma lets herself explore Regina a little with her fingers, leading the magical appendage (though Regina says 'fuck me with your cock' so Emma assumes that today it's a cock) carefully to her entrance. Emma rubs the tip of her hardness against Regina's labia, drawing wetness around and using it to slide inside.

This time, after Emma comes—deep inside Regina and on all fours which they both seem to love—she pulls away and makes a demand.

"Your turn now." Blonde sweaty strands are pushed out of her face as she grins down at Regina.

Climbing to her knees, Regina nods and pushes Emma onto her back. They hadn't exactly discussed the possibilities of giving Regina some magical alterations, but Emma figures that fair is fair.

Only Regina doesn't act all crazy when she's got her dick inside Emma. She seems to like being buried inside the other woman, stilling herself and moving inch by inch. Regina takes her time, peppering Emma's chest and arms with kisses, stroking her breasts. Emma didn't even know she was in this kind of pampering but she feels herself fluttering inside, squeezing around the still warm fullness that Regina fills her with.

"Touch yourself so I can watch…" Regina whispers against her jaw before pulling away and letting Emma stroke her own clit. When Emma comes, she sees a muscle dance in Regina's jaw. The second time she orgasms, Regina rotates her hips once, twice, then three times, stills and bites down on Emma left nipple.

What should be afterglow and cuddling and other lovely things, is spent in total angsty silence as they lay far apart on the bed and stare at the ceiling.

They decide to see Archie together, since their affair is causing them both sleepless nights and undue stress.

Five minutes into their session, Archie's jaw is on the ground. It stays that way the entire time.

They all agree that the sex thing should stop until they've both had some time to process.

The second time they see Archie, he has already rethought this instruction.

Regina is saying something weird, something about 'not being a lesbian' but wanting to be better than any man for Emma, when Archie asks her to elaborate on the whole 'not wanting a dick' but 'wanting to deep dick Emma' idea (which nearly makes Emma laugh until she pees her pants). Regina rolls her eyes as Emma wipes tears from her cheeks, trying to stop snickering and says, "I never thought of it as having anything to do with wanting a man. I only wanted you. I just didn't know how to have you without having the one thing I was always used to."

Archie shakes his head and tries to focus. "Regina, what did it mean to remake Emma into the one thing you were used to? What I mean is…" He shakes his head again and seems to think more clearly. "You said 'used to', you didn't say 'enjoyed'. Are you saying that you're ready now to actually enjoy the time you spend with someone? With Emma?"

Both women stare at him blankly.

"Well then! Wonderful! It all makes sense, doesn't it?" Archie seems pleased by this shift in events and scribbles furiously in his note-pad while Regina and Emma stare at him.

After that, Archie is their biggest fan. He encourages them to talk more, to go on actual dates together, to see if they can open themselves to one another's presence without it being just about sex. He tries to tell them that the magical appendages were the excuse they needed to be together—or something. He also says that they should be happy with whatever they do together, with or without magical bits—or even both!

It is raining when they leave their second therapy session together. It is also dark and when the rain turns into slush on the ground, their feet become soaked and cold and they both become grumpy.

"You know what, Regina Mills…" In the light of a streetlamp, Emma turns on the other woman and starts to shout. "You know what…"

"What? Get to it already if you're going to insist on yelling at me rather than getting your car and taking me home!" Regina hugs her arms to her chest and glowers in response to the ongoing tirade.

"You know…If you could just admit that you like me…" Emma stomps into a giant puddle and kicks a shrinking snow bank. "I know, you don't do _lesbian_ things. But you sure do gay things. Fucking me up the ass while you stroke my dick, do you think that's something all straight women do to one another?" Emma's outburst is muffled when Regina dives at her and smacks a hand smartly over her mouth.

"Clearly, Ms. Swan, you cannot be mature enough…"

"Mature enough for what?" Yanking her mouth away from Regina's hand, Emma tries not to shriek but she is so incredibly frustrated. "Mature enough to admit that I like you? That I might even…might even…"

Regina's features soften as she realizes what Emma is about to say. And because it's written all over both women's faces, they don't have to actually say it. Not yet. Instead of going somewhere to fuck mindlessly, they hug beneath the streetlight for a long time.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, they distract themselves with parenting stuff and family stuff and town business, but then they're left to their own devices when Emma's co-workers insist that the Sheriff needs a break. Snow and James take Henry camping in a cabin deep in the woods. It is three weeks from Christmas (which Emma celebrates and Regina prefers to ignore).

"Why do you hate Christmas?" Emma enquires. They sit together on Regina's downstairs couch while Regina takes notes on a Jamie Oliver Christmas special. It is fairly obvious that Emma is itching to touch Regina. She keeps fluttering her hand somewhere over Regina's shoulder then pulling it back and pretending that the invisible dust on the back of the couch is in need of sweeping away.

"I don't." Regina mutters. She wiggles closer and then Emma's arm slips around her shoulders. "I just prefer to celebrate Winter Solstice. Henry and I exchange gifts that are either handmade or things we already own." She turns to Emma with a smirk, "It isn't as though I don't buy him things throughout the year."

Emma rolls her eyes. Lately, they've been arguing about how much crap (comics, video games, new clothes every other day) Henry gets from his mom. It isn't good, in Emma's opinion, to make him think that he can have whatever he wants whenever he wants it. Regina's anti-capitalist stance around Christmas is a bit contradictory. The Christian elements of Christmas make even less sense to either of them. Emma flips the channel to an old movie, something really boring that'll make Regina want to fool around. It seems to work at first, since Regina puts her pen and paper aside and snuggles against Emma's side.

"So?" Regina asks.

"So…" Emma leans down to nuzzle Regina's temple, where wisps of hair brush delicately against soft skin.

"So…the elephant in the room…We should talk about it…It's been a while. I've missed it…the elephant I mean." Regina palms Emma's chin and nudges her away a little so they can make eye contact.

"The elephant named dick?" Emma asks sweetly.

"I'm not sure…" Regina thinks it over then nods. "I might be gay for you." Regina decides, pressing Emma down onto the couch.

"Well hallelujah!" Laughing at her own blasphemy, Emma looks down at Regina's hands as they fumble with her jeans. "Regina, maybe it isn't about gay or straight or male or female. Maybe we're just into each other, but maybe we also like the extra added bonus of being able to change things around? Besides, you wanted me to have a dick in the beginning because you didn't think you could get into the pussy…"

"I might be into it now." Regina's voice is muted as she buries her face against Emma's shirt and mumbles.

"Hmmmm?" Her brain short circuits a little but then Emma shakes her head and grins stupidly. "Oh good. Ok, fine, I mean whatever, Regina I don't care. Regina…" Emma uses her fingers to lift the other woman's chin. "Whatever you want. Really. As long as I'm into it in the moment, who cares. It's really all good."

"All of it?" Regina asks innocently.

When Emma says yes again, she isn't prepared for the onslaught of changes Regina then creates. One minute, Emma is naked and spread out, her pussy being explored by Regina's fingers (which is nice, even though the expression on Regina's face is really confused) and the next, Regina changes her pussy to a dick and starts to give Emma the oral experience of a lifetime. When Emma is about to come, thrusting gently against Regina's lips, Regina changes her again, this time so that she can press against all of Emma's pussy with her tongue. Emma shakes and sobs but doesn't come, because Regina ignores her clit and spends her time eating her everywhere else instead.

"Oh my…this is fun…I had no idea!" Regina is suddenly a champion pussy eater. Her eyes roll back slightly and she moans before diving back in. Her hands cradle the backs of Emma's thighs, lifting them from the couch while she kneels on the floor. But Emma gently pushes her away when she decides that she wants to try the same thing herself. They kiss and Emma tastes herself on Regina's lips and then pushes back to stare in awe at how blissed-out Regina's looks.

The first time Emma presses her mouth to Regina's pussy, she decides that she'd like to move in there and never leave. She can't describe the taste but it's sort of salty and tangy and Regina's folds are like silk against her tongue. Her eyes follow Regina's body, watching the way she arches and shakes. Then Emma clambers atop her and slips her fingers gently inside her. There is a moment, when her fingers are deep inside Regina and their mouths are fused together, when Emma feels like she might cry. It's annoying, because Regina is talking all kinds of dirty talk in her ear. The moment passes and Emma is calm again—mostly because Regina told her that she wanted Emma to fucking come in her mouth.

"Oh my fucking…" Emma's brain goes a little fuzzy again as she comprehends the command.

"Any requests darling?" Regina asks quietly kissing Emma's neck.

Emma does have one request, though she doesn't verbalize it. She just repositions Regina on her back on the floor and straddles her chest. Regina's shirt is still on though, so Emma tears it off and kneads her breasts.

For hours, Regina changes Emma's pussy to a cock and cock to a pussy at least a dozen times. She squeezes her breasts around Emma and encourages her to thrust or rub or do whatever she wants, before pulling her close at last and taking the tip of a by now _embarrassingly_ aroused cock between her lips and sucking hard while twirling her tongue. Regina waves her hand wordlessly again and Emma is suddenly six inches from her, which doesn't last long. As Regina urges Emma forward again, Emma braces herself on her palms on the floor and grinds her clit against Regina's tongue and lips until she screams and comes and then blacks out.

All magic comes with a price and in this case, the price is sleep in Emma's case and an odd rush of affection in Regina's. Emma is practically unconscious for the rest of the day. Regina uses magic to get her to the couch and covers her with a blanket while she leaves to shower and prepare a lunch which Emma doesn't wake up to eat. By the time the streetlights have clicked on outside and Regina has dinner cooking, she is ready to wake Emma up herself.

There are hands stroking Emma in her dream and she sure hopes they're Regina's. When she opens her eyes, she sees dark eyes gazing adoringly at her. "That was a bit much." Emma's voice comes out all creaky and quiet. She accepts the glass of water handed to her and smiles against the mouth that presses to her own.

Dinner is eaten at the kitchen table, all civilized like, and they both wear actual clothes while they eat. Halfway through the first course, Regina decides that she'd rather eat while sitting on Emma's lap. Emma smiles tiredly as Regina licks her earlobe and feeds her a bite of cured meat, goat cheese and balsamic dressing.

Giggling like an idiot, Regina stays plastered to Emma, unable to stop stroking her or fawning over her apparently immeasurable beauty. It's sort of odd but Emma endures it, mostly because she's too tired to extract herself.

They sleep deeply that night after managing to stay up only barely past 9pm.

They sleep for nearly 24 hours.

It is 9pm the following night when Emma insists that they grab a shower, a glass or five or water, and call their son. Regina has other plans, most of which involve fawning over Emma.

"I obviously _do _do lesbian things now." Regina strokes Emma's belly and lowers the sheet so she can cup one of her breasts.

"Yes, but the question is—do you do anal?" Emma's weary joke is met with really cute snickering.

The town notices pretty quickly that something is up between the two of them. It might have something to do with the fact that they're inseparable. Or, maybe it's the way they hold hands whenever they're together (which is pretty much always) and swing them back and forth.

"Ummmm…Emma, what do you want to order?" So asks Ruby, on one sunny afternoon when Regina insists on occupying Emma's side of the booth at Granny's. Actually, Regina occupies Emma's lap, cooing in her ear and kissing her everywhere. Ruby just sort of stares. She starts to blush and that's when Emma gently pushes Regina away from her and orders sandwiches to go.

A week later, they drop Henry off with his grandparents again, and spend a morning in bed. Emma loves morning sex. Regina delays it though, preferring to make coffee and yammer on about the joys of magic and gender fluidity. "With magic, we can be anything and do anything. It's wonderful. We can be whoever we want to be at any moment…" After asking permission with her eyes, Regina waves her hand between Emma's thighs again.

Upstairs, Emma lays back on the bed and watches with a goofy smile while Regina shimmies out of her clothes. They are a mess of wetness and firmness and impossible softness, all meshed together. The muscles in Regina's back move deliciously against Emma's palms while Regina rides her. This time, Emma withholds her own orgasm and waits for Regina to shudder and shake. She flips them both over and stays still inside Regina, the same way Regina did her, languidly kissing and licking the damp skin of Regina's chest.

The first time Emma says that she loves Regina, her breath is hitching and the words are stammered and halting, but Regina gets the point.

Despite their happiness, their loved ones have begun to freak out a little. Henry complains to Snow that he never sees his moms. Snow complains to James that she never sees her daughter. James blocks his ears and says 'lalalalalala' when confronted with the problem at hand.

Archie tries to stage an intervention, but when he asks if they might want to spend time apart or with other people, Regina turns him into a cricket.

"Dammit 'Gina, he has a point you know." Emma yawns and stretches and wonders vaguely if they should do it in the car on the way back home. Then she jumps to her feet.

Home.

She had said 'home' to herself, like she and Regina had already moved in together.

"He's right, we need a few days." Emma holds a calming hand over Regina's chest as she rises to meet her. Then she grins. "I think we should try dating for a little while. Dating and spending time with each other in mixed company." She stifles another yawn. "Whaddya say babe?"

It takes a long time for the cricket at their feet to make his case, but in the end Regina concedes defeat. When she turns the bug back into a man, she finally tires herself out and decides to go home.

"Alone." She says to Emma. As though it was her idea all along.

Archie and Emma watch in dumbfounded silence as Regina defiantly marches away, then runs back to kiss Emma furiously…

…then marches right out of the building, through a wall, into thin air, and away on a puff of green sparkly magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Attempting to date Regina Mills is an odd and fascinating process.

Archie encourages Emma to keep a journal. Since she isn't usually all that in touch with her feelings, she agrees. Her journaling is quick and to the point. Page one reads:

_Day 1. Saw Regina at grocery store. Asked her to dinner. She said, "you'll have to do better than that Ms. Swan." Like I'm 'Ms' now instead of Sheriff. WTF?_

_Day 2. Stayed home all day. Fuck this. I mean 'I feel like saying fuck this'. I feel cranky. And I feel worried. I don't know what I'm fucking doing. I mean I feel like I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. _

_Day 3. Walked to Regina's house at 5am. Placed flowers inside her front door. Rang doorbell. Ran away._

_Day 4. She hasn't called. I feel nervous._

_Day 5. She still hasn't called. I feel especially nervous. _

_Day 6. Regina called to tell me that her favourite flowers are lilies and that roses are too conventional. I feel annoyed._

_Day 7. We should go back to having sex. I feel like we should go back to sex._

Then Emma hands her journal over to Archie and they discuss strategy.

"What does a date look like to you, Emma?" He asks.

She doesn't know. It's the honest truth. Dating is alien to her. One time she dated a guy to entrap him and demand that he pay his wife child support. She tells Archie as much and he suggests something strange…

"Try to replicate the last date you were on. If it felt like a date, at first, then replicate the things that felt 'date-like'. Just this time, don't slam anybody's head against a steering wheel." He grins at his own stupid joke.

So Emma books a table for two at the nicest restaurant in town. She has a large bouquet of lilies and other junk all mixed in with them delivered to Regina's home with the time and place of their dinner written on a small card. There is also a small box with the flowers. Inside the box is a Red-spotted Purple butterfly. She wears her sexiest dress—the same red dress she wore at that last 'date'.

Emma waits two hours for Regina to show up.

It is 10pm when she begins to wonder if their relationship is doomed to stay completely sexual or…worse…if time apart has convinced Regina that Emma isn't worth her efforts. The thought crushes Emma. For the first time in a long time, she let herself feel something for someone and _this_ is what it gets her…

_This_…this feeling of…

Emma struggles to name the feeling. Her heart aches in her chest and her eyes sting.

She loves Regina. Saying it was one thing, but now, feeling it—all alone like this—this fucking sucks.

She loves Regina and Regina doesn't love her back.

But then in a flurry and rush of activity, the woman herself bursts into the restaurant, runs up to Emma's table and smashes into her.

"Mmmmph!" Emma protests against Regina's mouth. She wants to say 'how dare you' or something dramatic like that, but Regina is apologizing and kissing her and won't shut the hell up long enough to let Emma tell her off.

"I'm sorry I was late, I had a meeting and then the contractors came over to fix that thing with the basement ceiling…" Regina's hands are cool on Emma's cheeks. "Why are you crying?" She asks. "I'm sorry I was playing hard to get, I thought that would make you…"

"Do you love me?" Emma interrupts. It's suddenly really important to know. Because this isn't some first date and she isn't patient enough to let it turn out the way it needs to or whatever other bullshit Archie says. She needs to know that her heart will be protected from whatever they're doing.

"Oh Emma…" Is all Regina says. Her eyes are so kind and her smile is so sweet and Emma feels suddenly ok again.

Dinner is nice. Really nice. They don't sit in each other's laps or anything, but little things are thrilling enough. Like when Emma's hand brushes against Regina's, or when Regina's foot runs up and down Emma's ankle while they order dessert.

When Emma drives Regina home, she initiates a kiss goodnight. It's a lot nicer than shouting and slamming some married guy's head against a steering wheel and then going home alone.

Emma discovers that kissing Regina on the corner of her mouth again and again, while running her fingers through Regina's hair and brushing her thumbs against Regina's jawline makes Regina tremble…

"Goodnight…" Emma walks Regina to her door and leaves her there.

"You're not coming inside?" Regina squeaks after another series of really rather chaste but lovely kisses.

"Not on our first date…" Feeling jubilant, Emma walks backward to her car, does a little skip, nearly wipes out on her heels, and then rights herself.

She walks on clouds for days. Then Regina calls.

They end up going on a hike. It's cold. Really cold. The hike doesn't last long.

"What are your plans for New Years eve?" Regina asks over coffee and hot chocolate at Granny's. Regina looks adorable in her black parka with its little Canada Goose badge. Her nose is red and her cheeks are as well.

"We haven't even gotten through Christmas yet." Emma jokes. Regina scowls at her, but Emma makes a mental note to get a bottle of champagne for December 31st.

Christmas itself ends up being their third date. Sort of. It's a family outing anyhow. The holidays were busy with dinner parties and gift exchanges, but by the time the afternoon of December 25th comes around, Henry is content to see a movie with his moms rather than indulging in more holiday insanity. He actually falls asleep within twenty minutes of a special showing of Elf. Regina slides her arm over the back of his seat while his head lolls onto her shoulder. She spends the rest of the movie playing with Emma's hair.

Their fourth date occurs during an evening of the town's Winter Fair. The whole family skates and Henry eats too much sugar and James and Snow have to take him back to their place to sleep it off.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Snow says to Emma.

"No way." Emma flails around on the ice, trying to make a graceful stop in front of her mother. "This is only our fourth date and it doesn't even count! We're with you guys…" Snow rolls her eyes at her and grabs at her jacket so that Emma can right herself.

"Go win Regina something nice. I can't believe I'm saying this but just do it." Snow nods toward a booth giving away stuffed animals—none of which would impress Regina.

Regina herself is in a corner of the outdoor rink talking politics with the town florist. Emma glances back at the booth with the animals and decides to try.

Half an hour later, Emma approaches a now shivering Regina and hands her a stuffed turtle with gigantic creepy eyes.

"Have I earned the honor of taking you home yet?" Emma asks politely.

"Hell yes." Regina throws her skates over Emma's shoulder and takes her odd turtle triumphantly.

When they arrive at Regina's home, they don't immediately go to the bedroom. Instead, Regina waves on Emma to another room.

"I had those contractors build something I want you to see…"

One of the guest rooms now has a wall dividing the centre of it. The wall is made entirely of glass and on the other side, through a door which is also glass, are large pots of plants and tropical trees. There is a temperature gauge which shows that the steamy room is also quite warm.

"But…" Emma starts to ask what this is for. Then the purple butterfly she had sent with Regina's flowers flutters by in front of their eyes. "Oh. Wow." Tears prick her eyes. Emma wipes them impatiently away. Her voice cracks when she says, "You're kinda nutty Regina Mills. "

Regina smiles and replies, "And you're much more romantic than I might have imagined, Emma Swan…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Years, everyone! Here are some Swan Queen mature-audiences-only times! Thanks for reading and for commenting and just generally encouraging on previous efforts!**

**Chapter 4. **

As it turns out, Regina Mills is incredibly over-analytical about sex when too much intimacy gets thrown into the mix.

Not that switching their bodies around just for kicks isn't intimate. It's just not as intimate as doing sexy stuff without _any_ magic. Plus, they haven't done it in a week. Also they've spent a lot of time talking about their feelings…

"So we can try making love while staying…as is?"

Emma asks the question tentatively. Regina nods after a moment's hesitation. They share wine in front of the living room fireplace. After a week of dating and absolutely no sex, it takes them both about ten seconds to undress fully.

Desperate to be as close as she can be, Emma straddles Regina's thighs, leaning and kissing her while her hands roam. Their breasts and hips brush together, nails scratching lightly. Emma's lower back is especially sensitive. The sides of Regina's breasts are as well…

"This is nice…subtle…unnnhhhhh…" Regina tries to analyze the mechanics of scissoring and the unexpected pleasure that comes with moving together without directly stimulating any one part of their bodies, but she trails off when the back of Emma's hand brushes gently between her legs.

Emma plays with the hood of Regina's clit, then circles the hardening center of it until Regina's entire body starts to vibrate. The whole time Emma's lips hover over Regina's panting mouth, her eyes stay intently on Regina's own and when the other woman tries to close her eyes, Emma murmurs, "Keep them open…" Her palm is slippery against Regina's center. She uses her knees to urge Regina's legs further apart until one of Regina's feet hit the floor and the other is against the back of the couch.

"Shhhhhhhh…" Emma murmurs against Regina's lips when yet another brilliant observation threatens to interrupt the moment.

"Mmmph…but…" Regina pulls away briefly. "This is so nice! I had no idea. I thought I needed deeper penetration but just at the entran…ummm…ok…" She looks suddenly sheepish. "Sorry. Do continue."

"You sure?" Emma pauses her fingers for a moment. "Maybe you like talking about it?" She thinks it over then slides in deeper, finding rough and delicate ridges. "Maybe you want me to talk to you about how wet you are? How much I like you all spread out like this?" She glances downward, watches her fingers move, watches Regina flush and grind against her. Then she says, "Do you want me to tell you how much I like touching you? How gorgeous your pussy is?" She moves her fingers deeper and curves them upward. "Do you want me to tell me how good you smell and taste and fuck, Regina, I need you to come for me…"

Just like that Regina moans and thrusts against Emma's palm. Taking the hint well enough Emma intensifies her pressure and watches Regina tremble through her orgasm. Moments later, she finds herself on all fours, Regina's fingers inside, thrusting gently against her from behind. She gets up on her knees when she wants to come, reaches back with one hand to touch Regina's hips while her other hand rubs her own clit.

"Oh no, now that I want to watch. I like watching you…" Regina spins Emma around before she can finish.

"You want to see me touch my clit?" Emma asks in all innocence. She waits for the frantic nodding to subside before putting on a show. Her heels press to the coffee table when she wants to exert more pressure. Regina doesn't even mind when Emma comes and kicks one foot so hard it hits a wine glass which shatters on the floor.

"You're extraordinary." Regina says, even as she cleans up the glass. "I had no idea. Sex really is just sort of all the same, isn't it?"

"Ummmm…what do you mean by that?" Emma is still coming down from her orgasm and she wants a cuddle or something. She scowls.

"I mean whatever we're doing, it's all extraordinary. I like you every which way, and I like—as it turns out—you just as you are. I already knew that, I mean from giving you a blow job and then eating your pussy right after…And you taste much better than any man I've ever been with…" Regina trails off and smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Hmmph." The mood isn't exactly broken but Emma does decide that it might be useful to help Regina with the clean-up. "Don't say blow job." Emma grimaces at the thought and Regina nods agreeably.

When they make their way upstairs, Regina's chattiness only gets worse. Sliding between the sheets of her bed and kissing all pressed together—Regina on top this time—their movements alternate between frantic and slow as though they can't quite decide what to do and whether they can do everything all at once.

"I get chatty when I'm nervous. I've never been this nervous during sex. Never, ever." Regina breathes in and out quickly, liking the feeling of her ass being clasped and spread and kneaded by Emma's palms. One of Emma's fingers plays between her there for a moment and Regina freezes. Then Emma gives a dirty chuckle and they rock together again.

"I've never seen you nervous. It's cute. Now why don't you entertain me with a little dirty talk while I eat you out?" There is a chuckle against Regina's neck as Emma rolls her over.

Dialogue turns into short, staccato demands like "lick me there, just to the right of my clit," and "oh yes suck all of me," and finally just a lot of moaning.

"My jaw hurts a little now." Emma chuckles. She flops next to Regina and stares at her with a goofy grin. "Better now?"

Regina nods without a word and slides an arm across Emma's chest.

An hour later, Emma wakes with Regina's knees on either side of her hips.

Regina holds a Feeldoe between her thighs, the longer part deep inside. She waits as Emma tilts her hips upward and takes the short end in. It undoes Emma to watch Regina ride her. She has to grit her teeth and press her ass hard to the bed to make it last. But when Regina turns the vibe she had embedded in the toy on, it hits Emma right in the clit and she can't help but thrust fast and hard.

"Well then…" Regina laughs breathlessly. "You last about as long without your magical cock as you do with." She earns a swat on her ass for that one.

Tbc…


End file.
